


Hey There Ryder

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [23]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Normally a call from Reyes meant strictly business. And, for the most part, Paige liked it that way.





	Hey There Ryder

Normally a call from Reyes meant strictly business. And, for the most part, Paige liked it that way. But when she next called Reyes, instead of his usual standing position, an image of the man holding a guitar flickered to life, Paige had the sneaking suspicion that business was the last thing in his mind.  
“Reyes, what-”   
He held up a finger to silence her.   
“I spent forever setting this up, so please, be quiet and listen.” He ordered, before beginning to gently strum the guitar and sing softly.   
“Hey there Ryder what’s it’s like out in the galaxy? I’m a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty…”   
As Reyes continued his slightly edited version of the song, a blush began to spread across Paige’s cheeks as she slowly realised that everyone else on the Tempest could hear him singing. When Reyes was finished, he looked at her expectantly.   
“Well?”   
“Pretty good Reyes, I’d love to hear more in private…”   
Reyes chuckled nervously.   
“Now would probably be a good time to tell that that’s the only song I know.”


End file.
